


Story of A

by hchannibloom (bleepin_ufo), humanveil



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub, F/F, Humiliation, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 09:51:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6561646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleepin_ufo/pseuds/hchannibloom, https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/humanveil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Alana lapped up Bedelia’s attention, ignoring the occasional stares and whispers. She felt at home, safe with Bedelia to protect her, to nurture and care for her.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Story of A

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly the lovely hchannibloom's work, I (humanveil) just added my two cents in. Nevertheless, I loved how it turned out, and hope everyone else enjoys it, too!!

Bedelia tapped the end of her fountain pen against her teeth as she re-read the clue for 7 down. It was Saturday, and she was dressed casually in a satin robe and men’s pyjamas, seated lazily at her kitchen table. The New York Times cryptic crossword was one of her favourite weekend indulgences. She put down her pen and sipped her coffee, casting her gaze up over the newspaper and onto the delightful sight of Alana Bloom, bound and gagged in the middle of her kitchen floor.

Things had escalated rather quickly, she reflected. Despite Bedelia allowing Alana a lie-in, the brunette had groaned at the prospect of getting out of the sumptuous nest that was Bedelia’s bed. The blonde had allowed herself to be tempted into some morning lovemaking, but Alana’s slight was not forgotten, and once they had showered, Bedelia set about rectifying the situation.

She was good with rope, and knew how to tie something that was both safe and uncomfortable. The harness she had decided on for today’s punishment passed directly through Alana’s naked crotch, cris-crossing over her body and binding her arms behind her back. Bedelia had chosen this particular harness because as Alana struggled, the knots only tightened, increasing the pressure and friction to her clitoris.

And she was struggling, Bedelia observed with a smile. She checked her watch. She could allow Alana another five minutes kneeling on the cold tile before she had to move her. Bedelia turned back to the crossword, but found her mind wandering, wondering what punishment to visit upon Alana next. After the allotted time had passed, she got up, finishing the dregs of her coffee and walking over to Alana.

As Bedelia approached, Alana craned her head backwards, looking up at her tormentor. Wordlessly, the blonde hooked her arm under Alana’s, helping her to her feet and leading her into the front room, the one she used to see patients in. She sat down, draping Alana over her lap and caressing her naked thighs and buttocks. The brunette really was beautiful, and seeing her bound and submissive made her doubly so, in Bedelia’s eyes.

“I’m going to spank you now,” Bedelia announced in a calm tone. She began with a few light slaps, warming the skin, but she longed to see Alana writhe again, and soon began to deliver firm, even strokes, relenting only when her hand ached and Alana’s bottom was a fiery red. The brunette’s whimpers of pain had done nothing to ease Bedelia’s arousal at Alana’s submission. She reached over and unbuckled the gag, setting it out of the way on the end table.

“You’re going beautifully,” she crooned, stroking her fingers through Alana’s silky hair. “You’re going to count these last ten for me.”

Alana nodded, bracing herself and counting the ten hard strokes as Bedelia delivered them. Her voice grew more uneven with each successive blow, and by the time she was done, Alana was a whimpering mess in her lap. Bedelia helped her into a sitting position, covering her face with soothing kisses.

She noted Alana’s shortness of breath and the knot of rope now nestled snugly against her clit. Teasingly, Bedelia traced her fingers over Alana’s bare flesh, taking time to coax her nipples to hard points until Alana began to struggle against her bonds anew.

“Shhh,” Bedelia chided as the brunette began to whimper, letting up on her touch and tracing her hands around Alana’s back, beginning to loosen the rope.

Once Alana realised what Bedelia was doing, she settled, arching against the long, soothing strokes Bedelia placed on her skin as she untied Alana.

Alana bit back a whimper as Bedelia gently drew the rope through Alana’s slit, milking every reaction she could get from the younger woman.

Finally, Alana sat untied at Bedelia’s feet, nuzzling her thighs, lost on the heady high of submission.

  
**16 HOURS EARLIER**

 

Bedelia glanced at her watch, frowning slightly. She’d instructed Alana to arrive at 6pm so she’d have time to brief her before the party. It was a fairly informal affair; The American Journal of Psychology was throwing a soiree for its contributors, and Bedelia had designated that Alana be her plus one.

There was more to it than that; there always was with Bedelia. She saw an opportunity to delicately humiliate Alana, not in a hurtful, damaging way, but in the gentle and harmless fashion that she knew got Alana’s blood pumping.

Bedelia stood in the darkened hallway, marking the minutes she was kept waiting. It was precisely 6:02pm when she heard Alana’s knock on her front door. She swung it open, pulling the brunette inside and pinning her against the wall, a hand on her throat. “You’re late,” she said gruffly.

Alana went to protest, considered Bedelia’s look, and thought better of it. Slowly, Bedelia released her, following her stranglehold with a passionate kiss that had Alana gasping for air for entirely different reasons.

Once the sweet taste of Alana’s lips had momentarily sated Bedelia’s senses, the blonde drew back, dragging Alana into the light of the kitchen behind her. She took a small white envelope off the counter and passed it to Alana, who gave Bedelia a questioning look before she opened it.

“That is what I want you to say to everyone you meet tonight,” Bedelia said, by way of explanation.

Alana glanced downward at the sheet of paper in her hand. “My name is Doctor Alana Bloom…” She paused, frowning, surely that didn’t say what she thought it did, there in black ink in Bedelia’s near-unintelligible scrawl.

“Go on,” Bedelia prompted, leaning back against the counter.

“My name is Doctor Alana Bloom, and I’m a Little Monster.” Alana blushed, evidently Bedelia had noticed her stash of Lady Gaga CDs in the car and taken a dislike to them.

“Good,” Bedelia said, gathering her coat. “Now, let’s go or we’ll be late.”

Alana trailed naturally behind Bedelia, helping her into the car before she got into the driver’s seat. As usual, she was the designated driver.

The hotel where the function was being held was only 20 minutes or so away, and Bedelia spent the drive with her hand on Alana’s knee, silently soothing the nerves she could feel jangling around the brunette.

Bedelia remained seated when they arrived, undoing her seatbelt as she watched Alana step from the car and walk to her side, opening the door for her. She took Alana’s offered hand, allowing the younger woman to help her from the car.

Alana held onto Bedelia’s exposed inner elbow as they made their way inside, her gaze trailing over the fairly plain décor. The hotel was filled with hues of deep browns and silver, accompanied by a banner every now and then.

It was mostly full when they walked into the main ballroom, with well dressed men and women loitering around corners and tables, cool drinks held in hand. Alana breathed a nervous breath, butterflies fluttering in her stomach as she thought of what was to come.

“This way,” Bedelia told her, leading her in the direction of a mostly full table.

A man stood when they were a few feet away, a large smile on his face as he spotted Bedelia. Alana dropped her hand as the man closed the distance, his arms opening in a gesture similar to a hug. Bedelia returned his smile, but placed her hands on his inner arms to stop the hug, leaning in to kiss his cheek instead.

“Richard,” she said, taking a step back. “Good to see you again.”

“Indeed,” he replied. “You look beautiful, as always.”

Bedelia dipped her head in recognition, accepting the compliment with no further comment. She turned her body to the side slightly, introducing Alana into the conversation.

“And who's this?” Richard asked, gaze finally moving to Alana, giving her an appreciative once over.

Alana swallowed, her eyes flicking to Bedelia just long enough to catch the warning look. Plastering a smile on her face, she stuck out her hand, looking much more confident than she actually was.

“My name is Doctor Alana Bloom,” she said, gripping his hand firmly. “And I'm a Little Monster.”

Alana could feel the blush on her cheeks as she said the words, and hoped the room’s dim lighting hid it from the surrounding guests. From the corner of her eye, she saw Bedelia’s pleased smile, the sight calming her just a bit.

“Well,” the man said, only slightly confused. “You must have a good poker face with your patients then, eh?”

Alana’s blush grew deeper at the comment, even further so when she heard Bedelia’s laugh. “Yes,” she replied, somewhat awkwardly.

It was a relief when Bedelia took over once more, introducing Alana as a “friend and colleague” to the remaining people at the table. Their smiles were polite, but Alana could just make out their lingering confusion, their interest in Dr. Du Maurier’s odd little friend.

The next few hours passed quickly enough, and Alana found herself growing less and less humiliated with her prescribed introduction. There were a lot of people there, she reasoned with herself, not everyone would remember her.

It was near the end of the soirée when Bedelia asked her to fetch one last drink, and, like the obedient thing she was, she hurried to comply. She was waiting patiently for the wine to arrive when the voice called out to her, mocking as ever.

“Good evening, Dr. Bloom.”

Alana turned, only slightly surprised to see Frederick Chilton standing there, one hand slipped in the pocket of his tailored suit, another holding the stem of a champagne glass.

“Frederick,” she said, nodding in recognition before turning back to the bar, not keen to speak with him.

Chilton, however, was not as easily pushed aside. “Surprised seeing you here,” he told her. “You don't usually come to these things.”

“A favour for a friend.”

“Ah, yes,” he said, the words dragging out. “Dr. Du Maurier's little monster.”

Alana’s eyes widened slightly, the flush returning to her cheeks. She kept her face turned from Chilton, seeing no need to further embarrass herself.

“Oh, don't worry. Some people are just born that way,” he said, a chuckle following his words, proud with his own pun. “You've been quite the topic of conversation on my table.”

So much for going unnoticed, she thought, repressing a sigh. She opened her mouth to reply, not quite sure what she was going to say, but stopped when the waiter returned with her drink. She smiled gratefully as he approached, taking the glass as quick as she could.

“Forgive me, Frederick. I've a conversation to return to.”

As she turned to walk away, she caught sight of Bedelia glancing at her, a hint of an amused smirk on her lips. Swallowing, Alana quickened her pace until she was once again at her Mistress’ side. She placed the drink down gently, smiling when Bedelia’s hand covered hers, a silent statement of thanks.

*

Alana breathed an audible sigh of relief as she closed the car door behind her. She didn’t know if she could take another “clever” quip about her “poker face” with patients, or question about whether she was “born this way.”

Bedelia took her hand, kissing it softly. “You handled that remarkably well, pet. I’m proud of you.”

Alana smiled, she couldn’t help but forgive Bedelia despite her torment. “Can we go home now, Mistress?” she asked coyly, nuzzling Bedelia’s fingers.

“But the night is still young,” Bedelia replied, pulling Alana’s face across the seat so she could kiss her. It was rather tempting to take her straight home and tease Alana until she begged for mercy, but Bedelia wasn’t done yet.

“Let’s go to that wine bar, down by the docks,” Bedelia suggested.

“The dodgy one?” Alana asked uncertainly.

“Don’t make me repeat myself,” Bedelia warned.

Alana gave her a final kiss and nodded obediently, starting the engine.

They drove in silence, Bedelia stealing glances at Alana’s beautiful visage, shadowy in the moonlight. Once they arrived, she opened the glove box, pulling out a delicate leather collar and a leash made of fine chain.

Alana’s breath caught as she saw it in Bedelia’s fingers. Until now, their entire relationship, not just the kinky parts, had been kept a secret. She fingered the leather band. “You want me to wear this?” she asked, blushing softly.

“I do,” Bedelia replied simply. She reached over, fastening the collar around Alana’s neck and taking hold of the chain. “I want all the world to know that you’re _mine_.”

Alana grinned, she had always been proud to be Bedelia’s lover, but they’d both been wary of the impact to their careers should their relationship come to light. Now there would be no more hiding.

Alana leaned forward, capturing Bedelia’s mouth for a kiss. They were distracted for some minutes, until Bedelia pushed Alana away, breathing hard. “We can finish that later, for now, come with me.”

They got out of the car, and Bedelia led Alana by the leash into the wine bar, not missing a beat as they passed the security guard perched on a stool outside.

It was dark within, but Bedelia made sure to parade Alana close enough to all the current patrons that they knew she was Bedelia’s property.

With her territory clearly marked, Bedelia approached the bar, where the bartender had already poured her the best wine in the house. He hovered, waiting for Alana’s order.

Alana knew better than to speak, waiting obediently at Bedelia’s right shoulder.

“For my pet, I think some soda water will suffice,” the blonde woman instructed the all-too-obliging bartender.

Bedelia ushered Alana onto a stool, taking a seat beside her and inhaling the rich bouquet of her wine. Her fingers tangled idly through Alana’s free-flowing hair, stroking her as if she were a treasured feline or canine companion.

Alana lapped up Bedelia’s attention, ignoring the occasional stares and whispers. She felt at home, safe with Bedelia to protect her, to nurture and care for her.

Bedelia could see Alana’s pupils were dilated in the dimly-lit bar, but her expression was tinged with an edge of bliss and longing.

Alana was at once perfectly content, but also filled with longing to express to Bedelia how happy she was, in ways that they couldn’t in public. “Can we go home, Mistress?” she asked softly, giving Bedelia a pleading look.

Bedelia never could resist Alana’s pout, so she finished her wine and helped Alana down from her stool. They left with little fanfare, and Alana wore the collar home, though Bedelia detached the leash when they got into the car.

Alana hovered behind Bedelia while she unlocked the house and disabled the security system. She followed Bedelia inside, moaning deeply as Bedelia grabbed her by the shoulder and pushed her roughly against the hallway wall. This kiss was hungry, filled with an urgency that Bedelia had barely been able to contain in public.

They ambled through the house and to the bedroom. Bedelia sat down on the edge of the bed, Alana kneeling naturally at her feet. The brunette looked up at her Mistress with love and devotion, hands slowly trailing up the blonde doctor’s thighs.

Bedelia lifted her hips so Alana could push the hem of her skirt out of the way, revealing her trademark thigh high stockings and french-cut panties.

Alana dipped her head, nuzzling her way up Bedelia’s inner thigh and against her crotch. Bedelia shifted with a sigh of pleasure, pressing her mound against Alana’s face.

The brunette hooked her fingers in the waistband of Bedelia’s panties, gently tugging them down and off with the blonde’s assistance.

Alana returned her mouth to its previous position, pushing Bedelia back onto the bed and dipping her tongue between her wet folds.

Bedelia lay back, silently encouraging Alana with a hand resting lightly on her head. As the waves of pleasure loomed larger, she tightened her fingers around Alana’s hair, whimpering and panting as she came, hips rocking against Alana’s face.

Alana knew better than to stop with Bedelia’s release. She backed off for a while, tongue gently exploring the salty-sweet taste of Bedelia’s pussy. There was an air of reverence to her movements, and she listened extra hard for the sharp inhalation of breath from the blonde as Alana inserted two fingers into her vagina.

She thrust evenly, working her lips and tongue against Bedelia’s clitoris until she came again with a second, louder cry. Alana continued her unrelenting ministrations until Bedelia spasmed around her for a third time, and shakily pulled her up onto the bed for a kiss.

Bedelia wrapped her arms around Alana, cooing softly as she showered her face and neck with kisses and told her what a good girl she was. Gradually, Bedelia’s hands began to roam Alana’s body, alighting first on the thin leather collar she still wore, then untying her wrap dress and exploring the scantily-clad skin beneath it.

Alana looked up at Bedelia with an expression that the blonde could drink in for days. Love. Trust. Abandon. Desire. That last one growing with even the most casual of touches from Bedelia.

She placed a soft kiss on Alana’s forehead, helping her to her feet and stripping away the remainder of their clothing. She then pushed Alana backwards on the bed with a lingering kiss.

“Wait here,” she instructed in a low voice.

Bedelia slipped on her harness, coating the dong with lube even though she was sure Alana wouldn’t need it. She returned to the brunette momentarily, teasing her clit with the head of her cock.

Alana’s eyes slipped closed with pleasure, and Bedelia took a moment to appreciate the expression of bliss she wore before slapping her on the thigh. “No, eyes on me,” she commanded.

Alana acknowledged her with a nod, and was rewarded when Bedelia slid the length of the dong inside her pussy.

Her head lolled back, body arching off the mattress to meet Bedelia’s slow, even strokes. Unlike Bedelia, Alana vocalised every touch she felt, wantonly moaning and whimpering with each stroke, much to Bedelia’s delight.

As Bedelia’s fingers found her clitoris, Alana squealed, needing Bedelia to fuck her faster and harder.

The blonde deliberately held back for a few minutes more, dipping her head to nip at Alana’s nipples. Then, when Alana began to beg, her words a string of barely coherent sounds punctuated by Bedelia’s name, the blonde relented, speeding her thrusts and quickly sending Alana tumbling over the edge.

Alana pulled her down beside her, breathlessly kissing her as the wave of pleasure subsided. Bedelia withdrew from her, replacing the dildo with her hand which circled Alana’s clitoris as she softly kissed the brunette.

Their lips remained in contact as Bedelia coaxed a second orgasm from Alana, moans stifled by her lips. Her pet was so beautiful, pale skin flushed with pleasure and glowing in the soft light.

Once she was sated, Alana curled up in Bedelia’s arms, resting her head on the older woman’s chest and lapping up the head pats and cuddles Bedelia was showering her with.

Bedelia gently helped Alana under the covers, resuming her caresses until Alana fell into a blissful sleep.

*

Morning dawned slowly, and Bedelia blinked at the soft light slowly warming the room. Alana had migrated over to her side of the bed in her sleep, though a small hand still reached back, entwined with Bedelia’s.

The brunette was serene in sleep, almost childlike, Bedelia observed before she gently closed the distance between their bodies. Her nose nestled immediately in Alana’s hair, inhaling her sweet scent that put her in mind of vanilla and roses.

Bedelia wrapped their joined hands around Alana’s body, tracing fingers up her stomach and over her breasts. As Bedelia began to softly pinch Alana’s nipples, she stirred in her arms, swatting away the touch in her semi conscious state.

The blonde kissed her neck to calm her, releasing Alana’s fingers before her hands returned to teasing her breasts. This time, Alana awoke fully, groaning softly, she asked “What time is it?”

“After seven,” Bedelia replied lazily, watching as Alana tried to curl back up in sleep. “Time for you to be awake,” she pinched more firmly in an attempt to cut through Alana’s groggy state.

“It’s Saturday,” Alana moaned, only half from desire. “Can’t we sleep another hour?”

Suddenly, Bedelia pinched her nipples painfully hard, twisting them and eliciting a squeal from Alana.

“I don’t want to sleep,” Bedelia replied sternly. “I want you to cum for me.”

One of her hands released Alana’s nipple, snaking down to the neat patch of hair between her legs. “Are you going to deny me that pleasure, pet?” Bedelia demanded, her breath hot in Alana’s ear.

“No,” Alana whimpered as Bedelia’s hand hovered above her rapidly dampening pussy. Immediately there was a hard smack to her breast.

“I didn’t hear you, pet,” Bedelia growled.

“No, Mistress,” Alana corrected herself. She could feel the hard points of Bedelia’s nipples digging into her back. However, she lost all capacity for thought when the blonde’s long, slender fingers dipped between her silken folds.

Bedelia captured her mouth as Alana let out a whimper, rocking her hips as Bedelia worked at her pussy. She held Alana still as she writhed, keeping a stranglehold on her pleasure. The hand on her breasts drifted up to Alana’s throat, pressing lightly against her trachea in an on-off pattern.

Alana’s head was spinning as she came hard against Bedelia’s hand, a long cry echoing against the walls of the bedroom.As Alana panted, struggling for breath, Bedelia released her throat and stroked her hair and face soothingly.

“You’re such a good girl,” she cooed. “Now, isn’t that better than sleeping in?”

Alana nodded, swallowing hard between gasps, heart still pounding beneath Bedelia’s hands.

Once Alana’s breathing steadied, Bedelia slowly released her. “Time for a shower,” the blonde said sharply, her tone pulling Alana immediately to her feet. Bedelia regarded Alana for a moment, “And then I think we shall see about your punishment,” she added, pacing towards the brunette.

She could see the silent question in Alana’s eyes. “I don’t need a reason to punish you,” She stared Alana down, how dare the younger woman question her authority, even silently? “And if I did, I would say that I won’t tolerate slovenly behaviour, no matter how appealing its vessel.”

Alana dipped her head, moving into the bathroom as she was bidden. Bedelia followed close behind, backing Alana into the glass shower recess and running the water. As the steaming spray washed over them, Bedelia pulled Alana in close, standing cheek to cheek. “Don’t you think you’d better make it up to me?” she purred, guiding Alana’s hand between her legs.


End file.
